


Now

by Madam_Fandom



Series: Naivety [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Developing Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, First Time, Hint of Mystrade, John is a Saint, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Sex, Quickie, Semi-Public Sex, Top John, Virgin Sherlock, Virginity, Voyeur Lestrade, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fandom/pseuds/Madam_Fandom





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittieHill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/gifts).



Sherlock and John were used to taking the long way round; their feelings and the situations of recent were no different. Sure Sherlock had successfully seduced John; and John in turn had brought Sherlock screaming in the kitchen because of said seduction. But John had also taken the time out to show Sherlock to masturbate properly. And that was all they had to show for their newfound relationship. John was a saint with the patience of one too. He would wait however long it took for Sherlock to feel comfortable enough to take their relationship to the next level.

Sherlock was sad to say he was a coward, he was baby stepping the process. Part of it was fear of the unknown, and part from not wanting to be a disappointment to John, a failure.

The first couple of nights the men had slept in the same bed making out and touching, familiarizing themselves with each other’s body. Then after John had taught Sherlock how to please himself, strangely, they went back to sleeping alone. Sherlock was betting John thought he was no longer needed or desired because Sherlock now knew how to handle a stiff prick on his own. That couldn’t be further from the truth.

Sherlock knew he had to make John see this before they drifted too far apart. He still didn’t feel ready to take the next step, but he suspected he never would. He just needed to jump in.

Sherlock was doing a bit of research, not really sure how to approach the matter with John. He had watched porn before, never really found it all that stimulating. Sherlock felt the only way to get their relationship moving in that direction was to just be blunt and out with it. He knew John would be getting home around 6 or so, he would just wait for him in the sitting room and tell him he wanted to have sex with him. That should do the trick.

Around 6:15 Sherlock was still waiting, sitting in John’s chair, stark naked. He had moved the chair so that it faced the door, when John entered, he would be the first thing he saw. He knew he didn’t have to worry about Mrs. Hudson walking in uninvited because it was Thursday, she would be out playing bridge.

Sherlock was nervous. He had imagined doing some of the things he had saw and read about with John. Allowing John to bend him over the nearest piece of furniture and shag him senseless. Thinking about it he was growing hard and absently stroked himself as his thoughts took on a mind of their own. He lost himself in the fantasy, not hearing the fall of feet on the steps, nor John’s key in the door. He didn't open his eyes until he heard a loud gasp and an accompanying “What the bloody hell?"

When he looked up he saw John froze in the doorway, but he wasn’t alone. Detective Inspector Lestrade was right behind him and he had been the one who had spoken.

Sherlock was mortified. He removed his hand from his prick, grabbing the Union Jack pillow that was normally on the chair, and placing it over his erection he fled to his room. He couldn’t believe his luck. Lestrade of all people. He was probably asking John a million and one questions. He hated to leave John to explain the situation to Lestrade himself, but he couldn’t face either of them at the moment.

Several minutes later Sherlock heard his door squeak open. His bed dipped down behind him, it was to be assumed it was John, not Lestrade.

“Hey. You all right?”

John’s hand smoothed up and down his back, and for some reason he felt like crying.

John stood up and Sherlock could hear him disrobing. He wanted to turn and watch but he was such a coward. John climbed into the bed behind him wrapping his lovely strong arms around Sherlock. He sighed with the feeling of warm lips against the back of his neck.

This was why he couldn’t let John go. He seemed to instinctively know what Sherlock needed. He cared for him like no other.

“Were you waiting for me?”

Sherlock gave a small nod.

John ran his hand over Sherlock's chest, tweaking a nipple and earning a gasp from Sherlock before traveling downward, to take his still semi-erect prick in hand. He stroked Sherlock languidly, seeming to just enjoy the feel of the man in his hand. “You looked magnificent, sitting there, eyes closed, mouth parted, touching yourself. Were you thinking of me?”

Sherlock tried to nod his head again, but the feel of John’s hand working him had his breath stuttering and his mind short circuiting.

“Were you thinking of me doing exactly as I am now? Or were you thinking of you pushing your long cock deep inside me?”

Sherlock moaned aloud with the imagery. John kissed him against the back of the neck softly before biting down on his trapezius, he used his tongue to soothe the sweet sting that his teeth had left. John rolled his hips into Sherlock giving his own moan. “Tell me what you want Sherlock. Tell me-”

Sherlock couldn’t say out loud what he wanted, he was afraid.

John gripped Sherlock's hips tightly, and as if he was reading Sherlock's mind he said, “No reason to be afraid, it’s just me. Tell me...what...you want... _please_ Sherlock.”

John was expertly tearing Sherlock apart, kisses and bites placed along the sensitive areas of his neck and shoulders. But his small plea request had him turning around in John’s arms to face the man. John’s gaze was hooded and his face flushed. His breathing was labored and he was beautifully hard. Sherlock reached out a hesitant hand running one long finger along the thick length of him. John hissed, and Sherlock looked up quickly wanting to see the emotion on John’s face. John’s eyes were barely open now. His mouth ajar, he was utterly gorgeous. “John, I- touch me.”

John wasted no time complying, he reached one hand cupping Sherlock around the back of the neck, bringing their mouths together in a frenzied kiss. With his other hand he eagerly palmed Sherlock. They moaned against each other. Sherlock mimicked John’s movements on him, it was totally different then getting himself off. The feeling of John in his hand made him feel powerful. He thrust into John’s hand, need more of his touch. They were no longer kissing, they were both moaning their pleasure and encouraging the other.

John suddenly stopped, “Sherlock,”

Sherlock, lost to the sensation kept stroking John and thrusting into his hand, whimpering now. He was so close. “Sherlock, baby,” John placed a hand on Sherlock’s to still his actions. He waited for Sherlock to open his eyes and look at him. “Do you want me to bring you like this?”

Sherlock shook his head no. Swallowing, he tried again, his voice coming out hoarse, “No. I want you deep inside me.” Sherlock looked down as he felt John jerk in his hand.

John gently extracted himself from Sherlock's grip. “Where’s the lube I gave you?”

Sherlock blushed.

John smiled in response, “What? You couldn’t possibly have used all of it all ready?”

Sherlock shook his head, his curls going everywhere. “No, I haven’t used it since- since you showed me.”

John looked confused, “So…”

“I took it in the sitting room…”

John laughed, Sherlock imagined he instantly understood his hesitation. John kissed Sherlock quickly on the lips. “I adore you.” Sherlock watched baffled as John rolled out of the bed and left the room.

Sherlock rolled onto his back. He didn’t know what was so funny let alone what he did that was so fantastic that John had blurted out that he adored him. He wasn’t complaining mind you, he was an attention whore when it came to John. And John didn’t have the most conventional methods to show he cared.

John returned, climbing on the bed and up Sherlock. John placed kisses along Sherlock’s body on the way up. Sherlock was leaking onto his stomach, as John made his way up he looked Sherlock in the eyes as he licked across the head of his prick. Sherlock gasped, nearly closing his eyes on the sight. John kissed across his abdomen, nipping lightly before flicking his tongue playfully across one nipple. Sherlock shivered at the contact. “John…” It sounded like a warning.

When John’s mouth found his neck he arched back to give him better access. “Umm, John.” Sherlock ran his fingers through John’s short hair, holding him to him. He whimpered lightly when John moved away, kissing his way to his lips. John kissed him softly. Once, twice and on the third time he pressed their mouths firmly together nibbling at Sherlock’s bottom lip before sucking it in his mouth.

John continued on kissing Sherlock slowly as if he was in no rush. He had a finger pressing against Sherlock’s entrance, just pressing, giving Sherlock time to get use to the feeling.

Sherlock arched into John as he lowered his mouth over a nipple suckling it greedily. In doing so it caused John’s finger to slide across Sherlock’s hole, he cried out and tried to repeat the action with John’s finger. John pulled away reaching for the lube, pouring a healthy amount on his fingers he stroked Sherlock several times with the opposite hand, giving the lube time to warm up.

Sherlock appreciated the gesture but he was feeling quite impatient. John was going so slowly with him it was maddening. He wanted to tell John to get the hell on with it, but despite his inexperience he knew this wasn’t something he wanted to rush.

Sherlock had started to get lost in his own head when he felt the coolness of the lube touch him. He jumped and looked at John.

“Sorry love. I was a bit impatient to hear you call my name again.”

Sherlock blushed. He couldn’t seem to stop doing that around John. Without warning he felt the tip of one of John’s thick fingers begin to breach him. John was moving slow and had his head resting on Sherlock’s inner thigh. Every few moments he would place a kiss or a gentle bite there as he eased his finger in.

Sherlock squirmed a bit. It didn’t feel bad or good. It was different. Sherlock’s hands came up to rest under his chin as he contemplated the turn his and John’s relationship had taken. He was just closing his eyes as John lowered his mouth over his cock and added a second finger. Sherlock’s mouth opened on a silent moan.

John sucked on the head of Sherlock’s cock as he slowly moved his fingers in and out of Sherlock. He used a corkscrew move to loosen him up as he went. Sherlock had a hand buried in John’s hair and his hips bucked on their own accord, he couldn’t stop them, he didn’t want to. As John worked his mouth over his cock Sherlock moaned loudly. He was already close. He was getting that tingly sensation that warned him he was about to come. He tapped John several time on the arm, John was enjoying himself; he was moaning around Sherlock, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard as he used his tongue to massage the underside of Sherlock’s erection. His fingers were moving faster in and out of Sherlock, twisting, searching for that bundle of nerves that would bring him screaming.

“John! Please!” Sherlock cried out. He was scared again. Every time John rubbed over his prostate a different feeling came over him. It was too much for him, John’s mouth and hand. He placed his hands on the side of John’s face and lifted, John got the ideal and let him slide from his mouth.

Sherlock imagined he looked like a spooked child because John carefully removed his fingers and came up even on the bed with him pulling him into his arms. Kissing him repeatedly against the temple. “It’s okay Sherlock. We don’t have to do this. I’m so sorry, I got carried away with the sound and taste of you. I’m sorry love, we can just lay here.”

John simply held him and Sherlock felt like an idiot, especially since he was still hard. He reached over and began stroking John. He let out a stuttering breath as his eyes squeezed closed. “Mm, Sherlock, a-are you sure?”

“Yes.”

With great effort John pulled away from Sherlock, kneeling between Sherlock’s thighs, he watched as he poured lube all over his prick. He stroked himself several times, spreading the lube all over his length.

Sherlock braced himself as John poured a bit more lube over his hole and got into position, lining up the head of his thick cock with his prepped arse. John leaned forward wrapping his arms around Sherlock and kissing him, sliding his tongue deep into the recesses of his mouth, licking, tasting. Stroking the fire inside Sherlock higher.

Sherlock broke the kiss and looked at John, he was stalling. “John, please...now.”

A hard shiver went through John as he crashed his mouth down on Sherlock's a loud moan torn from his lips as he started to ease himself inside Sherlock.

Sherlock froze. Oh, but this felt different than John’s fingers.

“Relax Sherlock, it’ll be easier if you relax.”

Sherlock tried to relax, but it hurt. John was too big and was stretching him. There was no way this would work. John began placing small kisses against Sherlock’s lips. He worked his way down to the sensitive area right under Sherlock's ear. He sucked on it hard, running his teeth over the pulse, as if he was trying to catch it. Sherlock moaned loudly and wrapped his arms around John holding him to him tightly. John kept up the assault on Sherlock’s neck, wringing moan after lovely moan from Sherlock’s lips. John’s body shook with the effort of holding back.

Sherlock felt like he was coming apart, his every sense was surrounded with John.

John pulled out and sunk back in, each time only going halfway.

Sherlock held onto John as he was afraid John would disappear. He could feel John’s ragged breath against his neck as he slowly moved in and out. After what seemed like a lifetime, he was finally seated all the way inside Sherlock. They clung to each other, neither man moving. Tears slid out the corners of Sherlock’s eyes, he wasn’t sure if it was from being so full of John or the _pain_ from being so full of John.

John began rotating his hips into Sherlock and a moan escaped his lips.

“Are you okay?” John asked him.

He nodded his head.

John gave a small thrust and groaned into Sherlock’s neck. “Fuuuck.” He hissed.

Sherlock moaned louder. “Mmm...J-Joh- ahh.”

John rose up on his elbows looking down into Sherlock his eyes were red like if he had been crying as well. Sherlock reached up a hand and cupped his face. John pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in. Sherlock’s eyes shut and he moaned clutching at John’s shoulders.

“Mmm, Sherlock...you feel so- fuuck.” John’s tempo picked up as he drove himself faster, hooking a hand under Sherlock’s knee he changed the angle of his trust so that he rubbed against his prostate with each thrust. Sherlock dug his nails in John’s shoulder as he thrust into him repeatedly, faster and harder. Sherlock’s moan’s turned into one continual moan, a cry of John’s name. He held on for dear life as John pounded into him. “Yes, yes, yes...John.”

John seemed to only be capable of loud grunts and Sherlock’s name. And the occasional ‘fuck’.

Sherlock began seeing stars behind his eyelids, his body felt tingly and tight. “John!”

John must’ve heard the desperation in his voice because he's kissed him hard, sucking on his tongue.

They broke apart gasping for breath, “John…”

“Yes Sherlock come for me baby.” John snapped his hips into Sherlock driving the orgasm from his body.

And Sherlock came hard, between their sweat slicked bodies. This seemed to spur John on. His thrust were clipped and erratic, his smooth rhythm falling away to his own desperation.

Sherlock clung to him as he found his own release. Sherlock was amazed he could feel John as he exploded inside him, his cock twitching as it emptied. Sherlock ran a hand up the middle of John sweat soaked back, and was rewarded with a shiver and a moan from John.

John rolled off of him, pulling Sherlock atop him, arms enveloping him tightly. “How was that?” he finally asked once they both had their breathing under control.

“Umm, it was amazing.” Sherlock’s voice sounded small and far away, he realized he was falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock woke up to John gently snoring next to him. They were still wrapped up in one another and Sherlock was painfully aware of the fact that they neglected to clean up before falling asleep.

Silently groaning he extracted himself from John’s embrace. Relaxing on his elbow with his hand propped under his chin, Sherlock took a moment to appreciate the beauty of John Watson and their budding relationship.

He could feel that he would be sore, but that was to be expected. He crawled out of the bed and snuck off to the bathroom to have a shower. When he got done he ventured back into the room. John wasn’t there. Sherlock threw on some clothes and walked around their flat looking for John. He even checked John's room, nothing.

 

Not quite sure what to make of his disappearance he laid on the couch, staring at the ceiling, retreating into his mind palace. Reflecting, and absorbing all that he could remember about their first time. John had been so careful with him.

Sherlock was unsure of how much time had passed, only that suddenly there was a warm pair of lips being pressed to his. As John receded Sherlock opened his eyes smiling at him. “Where were you?”

“I went downstairs to have a shower, I’m sure Mrs. Hudson won’t mind. And I grabbed us a couple of sandwiches from the cafe.”

Sherlock sat up quickly. “Ah, you’re a saint John, I’m starving.”

“You did expend a lot of energy.”

Sherlock sat back as John unpacked the bag containing the sandwiches and crisps. John set beside him on the couch and lifted Sherlock’s legs onto his lap before picking up his sandwich.

 

“What did you tell Lestrade?” Sherlock asked before taking a bite of his sandwich.

John finished chewing before he answered. “Not a damn thing. I pushed him out of the flat and didn’t say a word.”

Sherlock was relieved. And then he frowned, “John you aren't embarrassed about us, or me, are you?”

“What? Don’t be silly. I’d be proud to call you my boyfriend. Or partner, if you rather that. I am very proud of you in general.”

Sherlock blushed at his words.

“What about you Sherlock, are you embarrassed to be associated with the likes of me?”

“You can’t be serious? I already drag you everywhere with me.”

“As a friend, consult, or sidekick, not as a lover.”

“Would you prefer I announce to every person we pass that you are my lover with whom I am very pleased with? I’d do it you know.”

“No, no, not necessary. It’s just that you're, you know- you’re tall and gorgeous, brilliant. And I’m short, average and a bumbling fool.”

Sherlock sat his sandwich down and scooted so he was able to maneuver himself onto John’s lap, facing him. He took his sandwich and sat it behind them on the table. “You listen to me John Watson. Your height is perfect. It compliments my own. You may be of average intelligence but your emotional and social aptitude is through the roof. Again, complimentary to me. And you are no fool, bumbling or otherwise. But in short, you were made for me John Watson, no one else would do. And if I might add, I find you highly appealing physically, you’re very attractive. Also complimentary to me.”

John laughed and kissed Sherlock. “Thank you.”

Sherlock clambered off John’s lap, handed him back his sandwich and then picked up his again.

They finished their meal with light conversation, feeding each other crisps.

Sherlock grabbed their trash and cleaned up their mess as John went and brushed his teeth. When he was done Sherlock went in next.

 

When Sherlock came out of the bathroom the flat was dark. “John?”

“In your room love.”

Sherlock smiled to himself, he found that he liked when John used endearments when he referred to him.

His room was dark as well but he could just make out the shape of a John sized lump in the center of his bed.

Sherlock shut his door and climbed into bed. John wrapped his arms around him in classic spoon fashion, and kissed him atop his head. “Are you still tired Sherlock? You didn’t get much sleep, but I know you also don’t require much.”

“No. But I would like to lay here with you, if you don’t mind.”

“I would like that very much. Goodnight Sherlock.”

“Do you have to work the clinic tomorrow?”

“Yes. Unfortunately it’s Thursday.”

“Oh- okay then, goodnight.”

 

Sherlock had been laying in bed for only a couple of hours, his back pressed warmly against John, completely happy. He wished John didn't have to work tomorrow.

He realized how lucky he was to have someone like John. John who always supports him even if he didn’t quite agree with or understand where he was coming from. John who always made sure he didn’t go too long without his body’s basic needs. John who was forever standing up for him against the Donovan’s of the world. He owed John so much more than his love.

Part of Sherlock couldn’t wait to see the look on everyone’s faces when he revealed to them that he and John were now an item. He knew it would come as no surprise to his big brother, he would say something along the lines of, it’s about bloody time. And Sherlock supposed that it was. It was a shame they hadn’t made this step sooner.

 

Sherlock was filing things away in the John room of his mind palace when he realized John had grown hard against him. He concentrated on the man behind him and sure enough he was hard but still asleep. Did this mean he was having a wet dream?

Sherlock pressed back against John’s erection, it felt nice pressing against his arse. Like a reminder that someone found him attractive and loved him.

Thinking back on what John had been capable of doing with that appendage earlier, he found himself getting hard in response.  Sherlock pressed back again, as he did he was surprised to feel John’s hand come up and rest on his hip.

“Sherlock what are you doing?” John asked sleepily, but with a hint of a smile in his voice.

“Nothing, go back to sleep.”

John rotated his hips as he pressed forward, groaning quietly.

Sherlock bit his lip trying to stay quiet, he hadn’t meant to wake John up and if he stayed quiet and still perhaps he’d go back to sleep. But when John’s hand tightened on his hip and he bit down on the back of Sherlock’s neck he couldn’t keep quiet or still. He cried out as he arched his back, bringing his arse against John’s cock.

John hissed in his ear. “I can think of no better way to be woken up.” He kissed Sherlock on the back of the neck as he slid his hand inside Sherlock's pyjama bottoms, first cupping his arse then moving around to stroke his erection.

“Ah, I see you’re my horny little boy. Want me to take care of this for you?”

John’s voice was still heavy with sleep and it was doing things to Sherlock, he wanted to hear more of this deep, gravely voice. He nodded his head in response, “Please keep talking to me John.”

John chuckled and placed a kiss to the crook of his neck. “What do you want me to say? Do you want me to tell you how beautiful you are? Or how hard you make me when you’re running around here making deductions?” John paused as he worked Sherlock's pyjamas down to his knees. Sherlock shivered. “Or how about how I want to make love to you so bad right now I'm afraid I’ll come all over your beautiful body?”

John was stroking Sherlock slowly and he arched his back again driving his arse into John.

John growled low in his throat. “Bloody hell Sherlock. I like it when you do that.” John pulled Sherlock’s top leg up, reaching for the lube on the side table he squeezed a bit on his hand and begin working a finger around Sherlock’s entrance. “How’s that? You okay?”

Sherlock nodded his head vigorously. “John please.” He breathed out.

John worked a finger inside him, rotating it, loosening up the ring of muscles as he kissed and sucked on Sherlock’s neck.

Sherlock reached a hand back laying it across John’s cheek. John turned and placed a kiss against his hand before tipping Sherlock's head back, kissing him firmly, exploring his mouth, their tongues dancing to the beat of their desire.

When John added a second finger Sherlock cried out, John sucking Sherlock's bottom lip into his mouth.

“Sherlock…”

Both of John’s hands were busy, one stroking him and the other now working a third finger in slowly. He felt over stimulated, he felt sure he was going to come before John even entered him.

“Sherlock...love...I need to be inside you.”

Sherlock bit back a gasp that turned into a low moan.

“Sherlock, please,” John sounded tortured and desperate, “please, now?”

“Yes! Yes John- pleaase, I ne- ahhgg!” Sherlock’s words were turned into a ragged cry as John started to slowly push into him.

Both men moaned with the feel of the other. “John, John.”

“Christ Sherlock!”

John gripped Sherlock’s hip tightly as he worked himself in and out, kissing Sherlock slowly, his tongue working him over as thoroughly as his cock.

Sherlock moaned into John’s mouth, one hand squeezing the hand on his hip and the other slowly stroking his own prick in time with John’s slow thrust.

“Sher-Sherlock, ahhhggg, oh love, you-you feel so good baby.” John increased the speed of his thrust, the sounds of their impassioned cries mixing with the sound of their hips meeting franticly.

Sherlock's hand pumped faster, “John...mmm J-John, I’m -” Sherlock started coming, stars exploding behind his eyes. His body spasming, tightening around John.

John seemed to lose it, he slammed his hips into Sherlock, calling his name repeatedly. “Sherlock, Sher-Sher...nngahhh, Christ...Sherlock!”

Sherlock felt John jerk inside him right before he started coming, voice impossibly deep as he spewed his seed deep inside.

John pulled out of Sherlock and rolled over on his back. His breathing was labored and he had an arm thrown over his eyes. Sherlock turned over snuggling into John. Placing small kisses on his chest and shoulder where he could reach easily.

“Sherlock- that, was...wow.” John placed a kiss on Sherlock's damp forehead.

Sherlock smiled into John’s side, draping a leg across his hips.

Suddenly Sherlock rolled away jumping up and out of the room. When he returned he had a warm flannel and a towel. The towel he lay over the wet spot and used the flannel to wipe John down really quickly. Going back into the bathroom he repeated the process with himself, wincing when he wiped between his cheeks.

Returning to the bed he again snuggled into John’s side tossing a leg over his hips.

 

The men lay there content in each others presence. Sherlock traced patterns on John’s skin. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up, it’s just you had become aroused in your sleep, and-” Sherlock knew had there been enough light in the room John would probably see the blush creeping up his cheeks, "it felt nice, good against me.”

John chuckled lightly. And that sounded like heaven to Sherlock.

“I told you, I didn’t mind being woken up in that manner. I'm just glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“Your voice when you woke up...and coming it was- nice, very nice.”

Sherlock was slowly grinding his hips against John’s thigh, he didn’t noticed until John spoke up, “You’re really trying to make up for lost time.”

“What do you mean?”

John smacked him lightly in the arse, drawing attention to his gyrating hips. He ducked his head in embarrassment. “Sorry, I hadn’t realized.”

John tipped his head up and kissed him lightly, I _don’t_ mind.” He placed Sherlock’s hand over his growing erection. “Like I said, I don’t mind.” John rolled so he was laying between Sherlock’s legs, their pricks squeezed together between the warmth of their bodies. John ran a finger down the side of John’s jaw, trailing it to his lips. Sherlock sighed, letting his eyes flutter closed. John took advantage of Sherlock’s open mouth, sliding his finger in, down to the 3rd knuckle.

Sherlock sucks lightly on the proffered digit opening his eyes to stare up at John. John’s own mouth was open now as he watch Sherlock suck on his finger. Removing his finger he kissed Sherlock hard, tongues tangling and teeth clicking.

Sherlock was moaning into John’s mouth he raised his hands to cup John’s face, quick as a whip John grabbed his wrist holding them above their heads. He looked down at Sherlock, Sherlock assumed to make sure he was okay. When Sherlock gave no complaints he kissed him again biting down on Sherlock’s bottom lip before sucking it in his mouth, running his tongue over it.

John attacked his neck next, sucking hard over the rapidly beating pulse, grazing the area sharply with his teeth.

“Joh-” Sherlock’s words were cut of by a gasp as John thrust one of his hands between his legs, searching for his waiting entrance. He was still open from just moments before. John gripped his hip, “Sherlock, look at me.”

Sherlock opened his eyes, looking up at John.

John kissed him quickly and then holding eye contact he slid in. Sherlock was intrigued by the myrade of emotions displayed on John’s face as he thrust in.

“Beautiful.” John murmured. He let go of Sherlock's wrists his hand trailing over his curls, down the side of his neck, across his chest to rest at the other hip. “Sherlock. I- I know I just had you but I don’t know how long I’ll last. I need you.”

Sherlock’s breath caught at John’s words. With a stuttered breath he responded, “Take what you need John.”

 

John growled low in his throat, ground his mouth into Sherlock’s with a brutal kiss as he drove himself in and out of Sherlock. It was fast, hard, needy and so different then what he experienced earlier with John. He held on to John tightly. This- this was good. He was surprised to feel himself close to coming already. The sheer savagery in John, in his need, it made Sherlock feel powerful and like he mattered. He moaned, adding his cries of pleasure to John’s.

Without warning John screamed his release, still thrusting inside Sherlock. A heartbeat later Sherlock himself came. John collapsed against Sherlock, completely spent. “S-sorry. S-Sherlock.” John’s breath was still coming out ragged. Sherlock rubbed John’s back and when John went to roll off he held him in place.”Stay, just a little while.” Sherlock liked the feel of John’s weight on him, he was in no hurry for the shorter man to move.

 

After their sweat started to dry both men started to shiver. “Sherlock love, I think we should clean up and cover up before we catch cold. And I can catch a couple more hours of sleep before I have to be to the clinic. John helped Sherlock up and guided him through the dark to the bathroom.

“We’ll just have a quick shower, hmm?”

“Sure. I think I like quick.” Sherlock said.

John laughed as he started the water.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Sgt. Sally Donovan stood across the room with her arms crossed staring daggers at Sherlock and John. Sherlock ignored her.

Sherlock and John were at a crime scene helping Lestrade out. Well, John was attempting to get Sherlock to help. He was very distracted and had been for the past couple of months. Ever since they had officially become a couple. It turned out that Sherlock liked sex, loved it in fact. There were rumours about John being a horn dog and all his conquest, but Sherlock only had one notch in his belt, didn’t fancy adding any more, but he wanted to make it his business to have John in every position possible and every place possible. Within reason, John kept reminding him.

 

Sherlock knew he was a besotted fool. He couldn’t seem to get enough of John. He had literally become his whole world. Mycroft told him the newness would fade and he wouldn’t be quite so enamoured with John, but that was several weeks ago, he could barely focus on any case unless John wasn’t around. Lestrade was pretty close to throwing John out of the room now as it was. Sherlock was a mess.

“Do you have to?”

Sherlock turned and saw Donovan staring at him with something akin to hatred or at least a strong dislike. “Do I have to what? Come on Sally do try to talk in complete sentences.”

“We’re used to seeing John running around here like a lost puppy, but seeing you do it is just creepy.”

“Yeah. We all figured you two were shagging long before you were, but now that you are, kind of just wish you would go back to not shagging. Creepy.”

Sally had jumped when she noticed who was standing next to her, she inched away from Anderson.

“Creepy huh? Can’t be nearly as creepy as having a threesome with your wife and mistress. Isn't that right Sally? Anderson invited you to have a threesome with him and his wife, claiming his wife told him to find a willing third party. And you thought that was creepy so you told Anderson to bugger off. Thus, you haven’t had sex in, oh I say, 2 weeks.”

Sally crossed her arms frowning slightly as she looked Anderson over.

“I take that back, closer to 4 weeks, you’re almost desperate and willing to take him back.”

“How on earth could you possibly know that!” Anderson blurted.

“It was quite easy actually, but I would appreciate it if you two quit trying to rain on my happy little parade.”

Sherlock turned to John, looking him deeply in the eyes, John stared back. After a few weighted heartbeats, someone cleared their throat.

Sherlock shook himself, and when he looked down, he noticed John had the beginnings of a hard-on. “John, you’re far too distracting right now, please wait for me outside the room.”

John gave him a huge smile, “Course.” He started to walk away when he turned back around, grabbed Sherlock around the back of the neck and kissed him like his life depended on it. When he broke away, Sherlock was unsteady on his feet and John looked at those in the room, that’s for hurting his feelings.” He turned and walked out of the room, prick at full attention now. Sherlock hoped no one else had noticed.

 

Sherlock looked about the crime scene solving it quickly and with none of his usual flourish.

“That’s it?” Anderson asked? “You’re not going to wow us with your massive intellect? You’re not going to throw it in our face how we’re all bumbling idiots and we couldn’t do it without you?”

 

Sherlock gave a grim smile. “No Anderson, you’ve already done it. But one thing I will throw in your face is the fact that I get to now take John home and let him shag me senseless. And he is fabulous at it I might add.”

“I thought he might be,” Sally grumbled under her breath as Sherlock turned to walk out.

“Thanks, Sherlock!” Lestrade called out after Sherlock. The last thing he heard was Anderson saying, _“Pay up Sally, I told you Sherlock was the girl._ _”,_ Sally’s reply, _“Ugh! You_ _’re a pig!_ _”_ and lastly Lestrade, _“Simmer down you two, they_ _’re both switches._ _”_

 

Sherlock linked his arm through John’s and they began walking towards the front of the building to catch a cab. Sherlock suddenly stopped walking, yanking John to a stop as well.

“What is it, Sherlock? Everything all right?”

“John, what do you say we find an empty room and do something about that hard on you are currently nursing. I would hate for it to go to waste.”

John shook his head at Sherlock and scoffed, I can’t believe you, you are insatiable.” He grabbed Sherlock’s hand, “Well, come come on, we haven’t got all day.”

Sherlock grinned as he allowed himself to be led away from the crime scene and further into the building.

John found an abandoned conference room several doors down. As soon as they were inside he pushed Sherlock up against the door roughly, dragging his head down to meet him and a frantic kiss. Sherlock moaned.

“Shh! Quite Sherlock or so help me I will stop.” John hissed even as he was unbuckling his trousers.

Sherlock unbuckled his as well, pulling them down and allowing them to pull at his feet. He dropped to his knees quickly taking John into his mouth. He gave his cock several long delicious sucks, swirling his tongue around the head, and dipping his tongue into the hole.

John hissed, “Sherlock enough.”

Sherlock stood up looking smug. John kissed him again, it was hard and hungry like he was trying to swallow him whole, Sherlock loved it.

John walked over to a table further into the room and against a wall, he beckoned Sherlock over. Sherlock pulled his trousers up enough to walk, and once in front of the table, John yanked them back down again, turning Sherlock.

Sherlock lifted one knee, resting it on the table, bent over and braced his hands as well. John was squeezing lube out of a small tube he had learned to keep on him at all times. Sherlock watched as he spread it over his length and then began spreading it between Sherlock’s arse cheeks, working a finger in and then quickly adding another.

Sherlock hissed at the stretching, but he was an impatient one. He wiggled his arse in a circle, trying to entice John. John smacked his arse hard one time, the sound reverberating through the small room.

Sherlock moaned again loudly. “Sherlock…” John reprimanded quietly.

Sherlock laughed.

“Sherlock I mean it.”

 

John took and guided his cock to Sherlock’s entrance, before pushing in he reached around and covered Sherlock’s mouth with his hand. It brought Sherlock’s head back sharply and his neck was at an odd angle. John thrust all the way in one shot. Sherlock knew from past experiences, John would be biting his lip to keep from crying out, whereas Sherlock cried out with no regard, which was John’s reasoning for covering his mouth.

John removed his hand from Sherlock’s mouth, quickly he pulled Sherlock’s tie off him, “Open.”

Sherlock did as told and let John put the tie in his mouth. John gripped Sherlock by the hips, pulled out slowly and then slammed into him again. Sherlock moaned around the makeshift gag. As John thrust into him repeated Sherlock had a distinct feeling that he was being watched. He looked around the room in a daze, he didn’t see anyone or any cameras. But the thought of someone watching them turned him on even more.

 

There was a mirror to the left of them hanging on the wall, Sherlock looked up into it to see John looking in the mirror as well, they caught each other’s eye and watched as they made love in the mirror. Sherlock took in every nuance of John. From his flushed skin to the veins bulging around his temples. He loved the way John’s eyes watched him, the way his hands tightened on his hips with every deep thrust in. Sherlock began pushing himself back on John’s cock, letting the head hit just the right angle to run over the bundle of nerves, his prostate. He closed his eyes briefly as a shiver ran down his spine. His hands curled around the edge of the table and he cried out repeated behind his gag. He could hear John whispering sweet little dirty sentiments under his breath. Calling him his dirty little shag, his sweet little slut. And there were sweet things as well, like, John telling Sherlock how fucking gorgeous he was. How much he loved him. How good he felt, how good Sherlock made him feel. And Sherlock’s answer to it all was to scream out John’s name repeatedly. Lucky for them they had the gag.

 

Sherlock could tell by watching John’s face he was close. Quickies always made John crazy with need. Taking himself in hand, Sherlock started stroking himself in time with John’s frantic thrust, it wouldn’t be long now. He began coming just as John erupted, going stiff behind Sherlock, small spasms racking his body, mouth opened wide on a silent cry.

Sherlock sagged forward on his forearms, his head resting lightly on the table. He was hot, they were both sweating. They stayed like that for a few minutes, catching their breath and cooling down. Sherlock tapped John on the thigh, signalling him to move. John hurriedly righted his clothes while Sherlock did the same.

Sherlock had heard Anderson and Donovan arguing in the hallway. Sherlock’s hearing was more sensitive than John’s and he was always their look-out in situations like this. But to be fair, they were only ever _in_ situations like this because of Sherlock. They looked each other over making sure everything was as it should be. Nothing could be done about the sweat dampened hair or the afterglow of sex, but at least they managed not to get any come on their clothes this time, or rip any clothing.

 

Sherlock was striding past John when John grabbed his arm and pointed at the table silently. Sherlock had left an unmistakable creamy puddle on the table. Taking his tie back off he wiped his come off the table and stuffed the tie in his pocket.

 

The men walked to the door. They could still hear the duo arguing in the hallway. While they waited Sherlock finger combed John’s hair and then ruffled his own hair even more.

They waited ten minutes, and when Donovan and Anderson made no show of letting up Sherlock opened the door and walked out with John following behind. They walked past the two police officers without saying a word.

“Say you didn’t?” Sally called out.

Sherlock turned around, fixing his face with a confused expression, “Didn’t what Sally?”

“You two couldn’t even wait to get home to have yourselves a little shag.”

“Jealous?” Sherlock asked.

“What? They- you two- you just had sex? Here? I hope you didn’t contaminate my crime scene!”

“Your crime scene? I’ve already solved the case for you, what’d you care?”

Lestrade walked out of the room that was next to the room they had been in. Sherlock took in Lestrade’s expression and body language, his face was red and he looked embarrassed. Sherlock stiffened, realizing something he should’ve realized sooner. That hadn’t been a regular mirror, that had been a two-way mirror. No wonder he had felt like they were being watched.

They were in an office building that specialized in marketing and sometimes they did live trials here; the two-way mirror would allow the company to watch as a trial took place, getting the impressions straight from the control subject.

“It’s against the law.” Sally was saying, bringing Sherlock back to the moment.

“It’s only against the law if you get caught,” Lestrade said interrupting.

“Now, if you’ll excuse us,” John said leading Sherlock away.

 

Sherlock and John walked out the building with Lestrade. Once outside Lestrade turned to them, pleading with his eyes.

“What’s happened?” John asked picking up on the tension.

“Look I didn’t mean to. I heard a noise, sounded like someone yelling, so I went to investigate.”

John looked at Sherlock pointedly with an “I told you so” expression.

“When I heard the noise again I thought it was coming from the room I was just in, but it turned out I was wrong, I saw you two idiots going at it. And god help me, I couldn’t look away, like a car crash.” Lestrade looked miserable. “I’m sorry, I really am.”

“It’s alright Greg. Don’t worry about it, nothing can be done about it now.”

Lestrade looked relieved by John’s words.

 

A cab pulled up next to them on the curb, John got in, and Sherlock was half in the cab when he called back over to Lestrade, “Perhaps Inspector, you should take my brother up on his offer.” Sherlock closed the door on Lestrade as a look of surprise mixed with confusion mixed again with curiosity washed over his face.

John shook his head at Sherlock. “Was that really necessary?”

“Of course it was. I couldn’t let him feel like he had one over us, now could I?”


End file.
